


Lost and Found

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Promptabuddie: Eddie and Buck meet at the local laundromat after they mix up each other’s laundry
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189647349026

**_Lost and Found_ **

Buck was thankful that whoever the guy was he’d been relatively the same size, well mostly.

His jeans while fitting the waist were a little shorter compared to bucks but not too noticeable. The ones he’s currently wearing had a faded receipt in them but he couldn’t read it.

He wanted to talk to the owner of the place and give them a piece of his mind. How was he supposed to know that the “8” was fading to look like the “9” beside it.

So now he had some of the guys clothes and he guessed the man had his too.

When he’d gone back an hour later the guy was nowhere to be seen.

Buck felt extra bad that it wasn’t just his clothes. A little shirt that was kid sized was thrown in. He decided to go by every day if he had to. Buck ended up leaving a paper taped to the window since he didn’t trust Lawrence to pass on the message.

-

Eddie tried consoling Christopher but it was no good. A bad day went to worse.

He had tried washing the stained shirt, Christopher’s favorite, with some of his really quick the other day only for it to be lost. Well lost isn’t the right word. Kidnapped wasn’t either even if that’s how Christopher felt. It was just a mix up as he realized the driers were next to each other.

He’d never go take a piss while waiting for his laundry to be done again.

The next day he went by but the owner or manager wasn’t in the booth. As he walked out he noticed something bright white.

“Dear mystery guy,

I’m sorry I took your clothes. Guess you’ve got mine. Will happily exchange them. Don’t trust Lawrence to tell you I came after I realized but didn’t see you.

Sincerely Buck.

P.s. text my number with the color of the one special shirt so I know it’s you please. ***-***-****

Eddie copied the number down and texted it in his truck. Chris’ shirt was yellow with a cartoon character.

The Buck replied within an minute.

"Nice to hear from you Eddie. Almost done with my shift. Let me swing by my place to get your stuff and just name a place to meet.”

“Did you eat yet? I have to pick up my son early today but he’d really like his shirt back now. I know a burger joint.”

As it turned out buck was the infamous Buckley from the 118. Eddie couldn’t believe it was another firefighter he’d swapped clothes with.

“My shirt!” Christopher said as Buck came over with it to their truck.

“Hi little guy. Your dad says you really missed this. Sorry I took it. My name’s Evan but everyone calls me buck.” He said as Eddie got his son out.

“Buck’s a firefighter too for a different squad. Unfortunate we didn’t meet under better circumstances. I’m Eddie and this is Christopher,” Eddie said offering his hand.

“Well it’s nice meeting you both. And I’m sure it’s better than both our teams working on a fire to be when I meet you. Also I wouldn’t get to be introduced to this awesome little guy then huh. ” buck smiled while they walked into the place.

Eddie resisted looking at his ass while Christopher was next to him.

Greatest mistake of my life. Eddie thought.

Little did he know buck was thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189648836288/lost-and-found-buck-was-thankful-that-whoever-the


End file.
